¿Cómo sería mi vida si la compartiera contigo?
by MSilverway
Summary: Draco Malfoy, un chico Slytherin que ha sido educado para seguir los pasos de su padre. Hermione Granger, una Gryffindor nacida de muggles. Dos personas contrarias, dos personas que se odian hasta el punto de poder matarse pero, ¿qué pasaría si llegan a un punto en el que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro?
1. I

El reencuentro

Andaba tranquilamente por el andén nueve y tres cuartos cuando de repente me choqué con alguien, alcé la vista y ahí estaba esa asquerosa sangre sucia. Es odiosa, siempre se cree que lo sabe todo y no sabe nada.

-Ten más cuidado sangre sucia, esta ropa no es fácil de lavar y se me van a quedar pegados tus gérmenes.

-Pues te compras otra nueva, Malfoy, que seguro que no te importará tirar el dinero.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi dinero, Granger? -alzo una ceja-

-Olvídame Malfoy -se dio la vuelta y se metió dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Seguí mi camino y algunos vagones más a delante entré y me puse a buscar un compartimento vacío, no quiero aguantar a tantos indeseables juntos y menos a los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle. La verdad que no he tenido que andar mucho para encontrar uno, casi todos los alumnos están en uno con sus amiguitos.

Entré y cerré la puerta del compartimento, me senté cerca de la ventana y me relajé. Tanto que me quedé dormido y no me enteré de cuando llegamos a Hogwarts.

-Malfoy -te tocan el hombro- despierta

Abro los ojos y desearía no haberlo hecho, otra vez la insufrible sangre sucia.

-La profesora McGonagall me ha perdido que viniese a por ti, ya hemos llegado -dice mientras se va hacia la puerta para salir del vagón.

Me levanto y camino detrás de ella hasta la zona de los carruajes, sólo hay uno así que tendremos que compartirlo.

Suspiro y me subo a él, me siento y espero a que lo haga, me doy la vuelta y la veo parada ante el carruaje.

-¿Qué haces ahí?, sube o no llegaremos a tiempo -le digo serio.

Asiente y se sube sentándose en frente de mí sin mirarme.

El carruaje empieza a andar hacia el castillo. Espero que no tardemos en llegar ya que no soporto estar más tiempo cerca de ella...


	2. II

El camino hacia el castillo fue muy silencioso, ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra en ningún momento y eso resultaba algo absolutamente aburrido teniendo a ella aquí enfrente para poder incordiarla y así divertirme un rato.

Me quedé mirándola, había cambiado este último verano algo, ya no era la niña de once años que veía por las clases, ya no era una niña. Ahora iba camino de convertirse en toda una mujer, en una mujer bella además…Frunzo el ceño levemente al ver los pensamientos que tenía en estos momentos. ¿Era yo el que estaba teniéndolos? ¿Estaba viendo a la sangre sucia guapa? ¿Pero qué me estaba pasando ahora? Debo apartar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza y sé cómo…

-Eh, Granger, ¿cómo has pasado las vacaciones? ¿Ya os habéis dado la comadreja y tú algunos besitos o aún el zoquete no se atreve?

-Cállate Malfoy, esas cosas a ti no te importan, ¿o sí? –Alza una ceja, mirándome.

-A mí vuestra vida me da igual…-contesto pareciendo seguro. ¿De verdad me daba igual?- Yo solo digo que vas a pasar hambre con Weasley.

-¿Y qué propones? –Frunce el ceño- ¿Qué me case contigo?

-Más quisieras tú casarte conmigo –me echo a reír, queriendo parecer superior- Sueñas con casarte conmigo, no lo niegues sabelotodo –le guiño un ojo, divertido.

-Eres…-se pone de pie en cuanto el carruaje se detiene.

-Lo mejor de este colegio –acabo su frase y bajo antes que ella.

Camino hacia el interior del castillo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mis pantalones silbando una canción. Noto como chocan contra mi hombro al apasar por al lado mía y veo que es la sangre sucia.

-Ten más cuidado, sangre sucia.-le grito al ver que esta algo lejos de mí-

Se para en seco y se da la vuelta para mirarme, murmura algo por lo bajo que no consigo adivinar mientras me echa una mirada asesina. Sonrío ampliamente al ver su reacción. Ella vuelve a darle la vuelta y anda hacia el castillo rápidamente entrando a los pocos minutos en él.

"Este curso va a ser muy divertido" –pienso para mí, entrado después que ella al castillo.


	3. III

Las clases habían comenzado aquella misma mañana tras el banquete de bienvenida que se celebró la noche anterior. El tiempo estaba algo raro, en muchos momentos del día se ponía a llover sin ton ni son y otras hacía un sol que te quemaba cuando sus rayos daban en tu piel. Y, a pesar de que había sido una mañana larga, Draco la había pasado muy entretenida con una compañera de su casa y, como era evidente, no había podido atender mucho a las explicaciones de los profesores.

-A ver si pasamos otro día igual, Malfoy… -La chica le guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba de él para ir con sus amigas a comer, las cuales la esperaban en un lado del pasillo expectantes para que le contara todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

-Será todo un placer… -Sonrió de medio lado antes de marcharse de allí camino del Gran Comedor, tenía hambre.

Draco no esperó a nadie para ir a comer juntos, decidió estar un rato a solas para poder estar tranquilo, no quería a nadie a su lado charlando sin cesar. Pero escuchó gritos de una chica se provenían del siguiente pasillo que Draco tenía que pasar, gritos que sabía de quién era sin la necesidad de ver algo de esa persona.

_Ya están de nuevo esos dos peleando… ¿No se cansan de molestar a los demás? _ Draco al pensar aquella pregunta que quedaría sin respuesta se asustó un poco. ¿Qué le importaba a él si molestaban a los demás? Nada, no debería importarle si molestan a los demás.

Suspiró andando hacia el pasillo en el que, como había pensado con anterioridad, se encontraban Ron y Hermione enfrascados en una discusión. Aunque más bien ella le gritaba a él, Ron no tenía el suficiente valor como para replicarle a Hermione.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO INÚTIL, RON! –Le pegó a Ron una bofetada en la cara con todas sus fuerzas y se marchó de allí a toda prisa, estaba enfadada pero Draco había notado que en los ojos de la castaña habían algunas lágrimas agolpadas que estaban a punto de caer por sus mejillas.

Draco negó con la cabeza y siguió andando sin pararse a mirar a Ron en ningún momento porque más que nada no le interesaba perder tiempo con él ya que su tiempo valía oro y él no era tan importante como para gastarlo.

Golpes en puertas se oían cuando pasó cerca del baño de las chicas y su curiosidad le llevó a que entrara dentro y echara una ojeada para saber quién era la que daba esos golpes. Tal vez sea Myrtle enfadada o el simple viento pero eran golpes demasiados fuetes como para que algunos de los dos hiciera aquello.

-Maldito pelirrojo. –Dio otro golpe a la puerta con la mano. Se hacía daño pero no le importaba, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas sin control.

-A este paso te vas a romper algo… -Frunció el ceño al verla de aquella manera, no pensaba que algún día la hubiera visto así y no le gustaba nada en el fondo.

-¿Y A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA? –Bramó, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de precipitarse por sus mejillas.- ¿HAS VENIDO A REÍRTE?

-Eres imposible. –Se volteó para marcharse y ya cuando casi se iba por la puerta Hermione le habló.

-Perdón… Estoy tan… -No pudo hablar, comenzó a darle más golpes a las puertas del baño.

Draco entró de nuevo, dejando sus cosas a un lado y separando a Hermione de las puertas, parando que diera más golpes y se partiera una mano o se hiciera sangre.

-¿Merece la pena? –Aquellas palabras calaron en Hermione de una manera que ni se imaginaba nunca, y más viniendo de la persona que durante años ha estado metiéndose con ella.

Negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con las manos temblorosas y rojas de los golpes que había dado.

-No… Creo que no… -Draco le tendió un pañuelo para que se secara los ojos.- Gracias… -Musitó tras cogerlo y secarse bien las lágrimas.

-Deja de llorar por alguien que parece que no te echa en cuenta nada más que para los estudios y nada más. ¿O es que habla contigo para otra cosa más? –Ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con una mezcla de entre curiosidad y, ¿un poco de tristeza? No, eso último no podía sentir hacia ella. Se le ocurrió una cosa, y la llevaría a cabo.- ¿Y Potter? ¿Te tiene en cuenta también? Ninguno de ellos te echa en cuenta, Granger… -Negó con la cabeza, separándose de ella mientras suspiraba.

Hermione se quedó callada, pensando en que todo lo que decía Draco era verdad. Últimamente ninguno de sus amigos le echaba en cuenta y mucho menos en verano. La única era Ginny, ¡y a penas la veía!

-Piénsalo… -Cogió sus cosas y salió del baño, dejando un poco aturdida a Hermione por aquellas cosas que le había dicho.

Haría que Potter y Weasley se quedaran sin el sustento de Hermione, haría que ellos dos quedaran en un ridículo cada vez mayor al crear unos rumores sobre las cosas que hablaban tan horribles sobre otras personas y, lo mejor de todo, haría que entre ellos dos hubiera discordia para que no se hablaran y el famoso Trío de Oro dejara de existir.


End file.
